


It's Written in the Stars

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2019 hogwarts ldws, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: Sybill comes up with an interesting prophecy.written for round two of the 2019 hogwarts_ldws





	It's Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I recently participated in Hogwarts_LDWS fest at LiveJournal. Huge thanks go out to Too_dle_oo for organizing this fest and to Toblass for coming up with the prompts.
> 
> This was a fun little fest that involved writing a drabble each week to a specific prompt and an exact length (which both varied each week). Each week votes were cast and some writers eliminated. To my surprise, I managed to make it all the way to the final round and came in second. I will be posting my five drabbles for this challenge in order. 
> 
> Week two prompt: Someone gets caught out in a lie.  
Word count: Exactly 400.  
ETA: I noticed that AO3's word counts differ from what was required for the fest. For the sake of continuity and fairness Hogwarts_LDWS asked all participants to run their drabbles through a specific word counter here at https://www.wordcounttool.com
> 
> All of the drabbles throughout the fest were great. If you want to check them out go to hogwarts_ldws: https://hogwarts-ldws.livejournal.com/

It's Written in the Stars

MARRIAGE LAW! The three-inch letters blazed across the front page of the Daily Prophet.

As an unmistakable buzz spread through the Great Hall encompassing staff and students alike, Minerva's lips pursed as if she'd sucked on a lemon. “Oh, my! I never thought they'd actually do it.”

Severus never read that rag. He leaned over to read Minerva's copy and frowned. “They can't be serious.”

“I'm afraid so. Best you read the fine print, laddie. You fall within the parameters of age for unmarried wizards. It'll be marry or relinquish your wand.”

Halfway down the table, a wailing arose. “Ooooooohhhh! I've seen the future.” Sybill waved her hand at the enchanted ceiling. “It's written in the stars.” She fell forward, her nose practically in her teacup. “The tea leaves never lie.” From out of nowhere a glass sphere appeared in her upraised hand. “I've seen it in my crystal ball.”

“What are you going on about, you babbling banshee,” snapped Severus.

“True love,” croaked Sybill, turning to stare straight at Severus. “I have seen my true love. Tall, dark, and dangerous. It was meant to be.”

Flitwick leaned over and muttered, “Run, man! Find someone else, before she petitions for you. As Minerva said, it's in the fine print.”

Severus's pasty complexion paled even further as he stood and sprinted from the room.

Turning a corner he barrelled into Professor Granger. They clung together briefly to keep from falling down.

“Have you read the news?”

“It's awful,” Hermione replied. “I've been avoiding Ron's owl all morning. Glancing down the corridor she gasped. “Oh, shit. Here he comes again.”

He pulled her inside the nearest classroom. He slammed and warded the door. “Granger... er... Hermione. Do you think... that is... Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She looked shocked, but not repulsed, perhaps even intrigued. “Severus... are... are you sure?”

“You don't want to marry Weasley, I don't want to marry Sybill. I think for many reasons we would suit perfectly.”

Hermione grinned. “It's brilliant. Let's do it.”

In the blink of an eye, they Flooed off to the Ministry.

*

Later that evening at the impromptu celebration for the newlywed professors:

“Oh, my! I hope you aren't too disappointed about losing your true love, Sybill,” said Filius.

“Pfffffft! Of course not. I made that all up to get even with Severus for dumping out my sherry.”


End file.
